Somalia
Somalia is located in East Africa. They are also known as the Horn of Africa. Somalia borders Djibouti, Ethiopia, and Kenya. They are not really a popular country, especially now since there is a lot of fighting and warhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Somali_Civil_War_(2009%E2%80%93present), but they are developing. They are a member of the United Nations, the Arab League, the African Union, Non-Aligned Movement and the Organization of Islamic Cooperation. Description Appearance Male Somalia (male) is usually dressed in a turtleneck short-sleeved shirt, shorts, and sometimes a hat. He does have bandages because of the civil war and current fighting. Since he is one of the hottest countries in the world, he can’t really wear any sweaters or hoodies. Female Somalia (female) is sometimes depicted wearing a green hijab with some form of green/blue outfit underneath. * However, Somalian women are not known for wearing hijabs in public. (Needs verification)''https://www.future-trans.com/africa-news/10-facts-about-somali-and-somali-people/ Personality Somalia tries to be positive and look on the bright side of things, even if they have a history of fighting. They are kind and aren't afraid to stand their ground. They will talk for hours if given the chance. They don't really like the fact that everyone associates pirates with them. They will always have a love for pasta and food thanks to Italy. They also like to play sports. Interests Somalia is known for having a deep interest in music, due to Somalian folklore. They also love Somalian food, and it is a very important part in their culture. Flag meaning The blue field is the same shade used by the United Nations. The five-pointed white "Star of Unity" is symbolic of the Somali race found in Djibouti, Ethiopia, Kenya and the former associated British and Italian colonies. Other symbols * National animal: leopard * Important animal: camel Nicknames * Land of Punt (Egypt) History On 9 May 1936, Mussolini proclaimed the creation of the Italian Empire, calling it the ''Africa Orientale Italiana (A.O.I.) and formed by Ethiopia, Eritrea and Italian Somaliland (called officially "Somalia Italiana"). The Italians made many new investments in infrastructure in the region, such as the Strada Imperiale ("imperial road") between Addis Ababa and Mogadishu and the railway Mogadishu-Villabruzzi of 114 km. Over the course of Italian Somaliland's existence, many Somali troops fought in the so-called Regio Corpo Truppe Coloniali. The soldiers were enrolled as Dubats, Zaptié and Bande irregolari. During World War II, these troops were regarded as a wing of the Italian Army's Infantry Division, as was the case in Libya and Eritrea. The Zaptié provided a ceremonial escort for the Italian Viceroy (Governor) as well as the territorial police. There were already more than one thousand such soldiers in 1922. In 1941, in Italian Somaliland and Ethiopia, 2,186 Zaptié plus an additional 500 recruits under training officially constituted a part of the Carabinieri. They were organized into a battalion commanded by Major Alfredo Serranti that defended Culqualber (Ethiopia) for three months until this military unit was destroyed by the Allies. After heavy fighting, the Somali troops and the Italian Carabinieri received full military honors from the British. In the first half of 1940, there were 22,000 Italians living in Somalia and the colony was one of the most developed in East Africa in terms of the standard of living of the colonists and of the Somalis, mainly in the urban areas. More than 10,000 Italians were living in Mogadishu, the administrative capital of the Africa Orientale Italiana, and new buildings were erected in the Italian architectural tradition. By 1940, the Villaggio Duca degli Abruzzi (now Jowhar) had a population of 12,000 people, of whom nearly 3,000 were Italian Somalis, and enjoyed a notable level of development with a small manufacturing area with agricultural industries (sugar mills, etc.). In the second half of 1940, Italian troops invaded British Somaliland and ejected the British. The Italians also occupied parts of the British East Africa Protectorate bordering Jubaland around the towns of Moyale and Buna. Mussolini boasted in front of a group of Somalis leaders -in late summer 1940- that he had created the "Greater Somalia" (dreamed by the Somali population) after the union of British Somaliland to his Somalia Governorate. Geography and Climate Somalia's terrain consists mainly of plateaus, plains, and highlands. In the far north, however, the rugged east-west ranges of the Karkaar Mountains lie at varying distances from the Gulf of Aden coast. The weather is hot throughout the year, except at the higher elevations in the north. Relationships Family * Italy - parent * Ethiopia - sibling * Eritrea - sibling * Djibouti - sibling Opinions Trivia * Somalia is the only country in the world that doesn’t have a central form of government. * It was the first African nation that was used for flying warplanes by the British. * Somalia's Mosque of Islamic Solidarity is the single biggest masjid in the Horn of Africa. It’s capable of accommodating up to 10,000 worshipers.http://tonsoffacts.com/30-fascinating-interesting-facts-somalia/ * Somalia has an ongoing civil war that has, estimated, in total, had 500,000 deaths. References Category:Africa Category:Islamic Countries Category:Everything Category:Characters Category:Arabian countries Category:The Sahara Countries Category:Country Category:Republics Category:Federal states